


Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

by chaletian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>it was one hundred degrees<br/>as we sat beneath a willow tree<br/>whose tears didn't care<br/>they just hung in the air<br/>and refused to fall, to fall</i></p><p>that night the sun in the trees<br/>made the skyline look like crooked teeth<br/>in the mouth of a man who was devouring us both</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

They're seventeen and it's totally childish and they don't plan on telling Xander because he gets kinda weird when anything sleepover-y comes up (Willow mentions something about pillow fight fantasies; they both wince), but one summer night Buffy and Willow sleep out in Buffy's backyard.

It's still warm, and everything smells green, and Joyce has way overloaded them on snacks, and they lie on their sleeping bags, and Buffy says, "So, not to bring on the weepage or anything, Wills, but I'm going to die pretty soon."

There's a pause, and Willow's voice is tentative. "Did you have one of your prophecy oh-God-the-world-is-ending evil-demons-gonna-eat-everyone dreams?"

Buffy shifts a little on the grass. "No. Well. There was this one where I had a kid sister who summoned a singing demon, but I'm pretty sure that was cheese."

"Well, then--"

"C'mon. We don't last forever, slayers. One day, probably not too far away, I'm gonna die, which, by the way, epically of the suck."

They are quiet again. A plane passes far above their heads.

Willow reaches out, and finds Buffy's hand; holds it tight.

"No," she says.

Buffy squeezes back, and thinks Willow won't be able to change anything. Then she remembers who Willow's becoming, and thinks maybe she might.


End file.
